Users of hearing aid and cochlear implant systems (hearing systems) have limited options to alter the appearance or function of external components for these systems. The only currently available options for altering the appearance or function of external components such as behind-the-ear sound or speech processors and headpieces are to change the color of the external components by replacing specific plastic parts of the processor or headpiece or by applying a decal to the outer surface of the processor or headpiece. Although desirable, replacing specific plastic parts is inconvenient for users. Often, users who desire to replace specific plastic parts of a processor or headpiece with a different color must request the specific color before the piece is manufactured. Then, after the new piece is manufactured and sent to the user, the original piece, which is not easily removable, can only be replaced using a tool. Even when the piece is successfully replaced, the user has only succeeded in replacing the color of the processor and has not significantly modified the overall aesthetic appearance, dimensions, shape, or function of the external components. Further, replacing plastic parts that protect the electronic circuitry of a processor can expose delicate and expensive electronic circuitry to damage.
“My days are all different, and no hour is quite like another.” Helen Keller, “Dreams that Come True”, as published in Personality, December 1927. The life of each user of a hearing system represents a unique blend of cultural, social, educational, and physical activity. This variety of activity requires a unique blend of aesthetic and functional characteristics of hearing system external components to match each user's lifestyle. Unfortunately, as mentioned above, users of hearing systems currently lack the ability to significantly, conveniently, and safely alter the external appearance and function of hearing system components. Therefore, a need exists for a system that permits users of hearings systems to significantly, conveniently, and safely alter the appearance and function of hearing system components.